A typical individual in the United States changes their residence between 11 and 12 times during their lifetime. People move for a large number of reasons including economic opportunities, health status, social relationships, and exposure to crime and disorder. While moving is normally a relatively happy event, moving requires the coordination of several different activities (for example, a new residence must be obtained, possessions must be packed, friends and businesses must be notified, mortgages and loans must be secured, schools must be found, friends are left behind).